Adventuring
See also: List of Adventuring Riddles & Answers Adventuring is an activity in which players choose an avatar and go strolling through the landscape of a town. Along the way you will meet adventuring-exclusive NPCs and be tasked with answering riddles, or given a random gift. After enough correct answers have been gathered, you will be able to gain rewards. Sprites The game begins with choosing an avatar, also known as sprites. There are four options for each class and you can switch between them at any time. You are restricted to avatars within your own class. ezgif-5-3fbdffc4e7.gif|Human, short hair ezgif-5-c092b3c9bb.gif|Human, bob hair ezgif-5-a7c164696e.gif|Human, ponytail ezgif-5-648ad6f681.gif|Human, buzz cut galactics_twilight.gif|Galactic, twilight galactics_dawn.gif|Galactic, dawn galactics_dusk.gif|Galactic, dusk galactics_midnight.gif|Galactic, midnight Elven lavender.gif|Elven, lavender Elven green.gif|Elven, green Elven red.gif|Elven, red elven_blue.gif|Elven, blue animal_bird.gif|Animal, bird animal_bun.gif|Animal, bunny animal_cat.gif|Animal, cat animal_goat.gif|Animal, goat Adventuring Basics Note: Though adventuring is an idle game, its window must be active for encounters to happen. If you switch to another window, you will continue where you left off upon returning. You can start adventuring as soon as you have chosen a sprite. The walking is automatic; you only have to interact with the screen during encounters. A jingle will play to notify you as they appear. The time between each encounter varies but the first one is usually quicker to appear than the others. Encounters come in two variants: Riddles or gifts. Riddles are most common. You answer using the symbols of the four stats: The answer can be straight forward in connection to the icons, such as "tenacity" or "human" for , or more abstract, such as "fire" or "blood" for . If you answer correctly, you will gain a point in the corresponding energy bar to the left. You will keep the energy you earned during previous adventuring sessions. If you fail to answer, the NPC will eventually leave. The multiple meaning of the symbols can be hard to grasp, as they all stand for a plethora of different things. More on how to read the symbols can be seen further below under "Riddles". Once a bar reaches 50 points, a gift icon will appear above it. It can be clicked in order to receive a random reward. The second type of encounter, gifts, are less common. An NPC will offer you a treat. You can accept it by clicking the check mark, or reject it by clicking on the cross. If you remain unresponsive, the NPC will leave with the gift. Riddles For those who wants to locate the answer to a specific riddle quickly, see the List of Adventuring Riddles & Answers. The answers to the riddles are not random. In Dappervolk, each icon represents a skill stat, also called a virtue, which is also associated with a class. For example, if the answer to a riddle would seem to be "knowledge," the right icon would be the blue one, since the corresponding Comprehension stat is about understanding. If the answer was an animal, the red icon might be correct, since it represents the Animal class. The answer might also be the shape or color of the icon itself, or something related to it. Here are some possible meanings for each color: * Tenacity, Yellow/Gold, Humans, Infinity, Time, Hope, Friendship ... * Honour, Red, Animals, Crossroads, Family, Heart, Love, Fire, Warmth ... * Charm, Green, Elven, Spirals, Plants, Nature ... * Comprehension, Blue, Galactic, Stars, Night, Space, Knowledge/Wisdom/Learning, Water, Sky ... Settings and Icons On the right side of the adventuring window, there are a series of icons. The first is a music note, which can be used to turn the background music on and off. The second is a speaker icon, used to toggle sound effects like the NPCs "voices". The red bars above them can be used to increase or decrease the volume. Third we have the bullet point icon, which pulls up a list of recent events in the large white space underneath. There, the user can see the NPCs they have encountered, if they answered a riddle correctly or not, gifts they received, as well as the energy type they earned for getting the riddle right. The fourth icon is the globe icon. It will change the scenery and riddles to fit different towns. The fifth and final icon is the character icon. It can be used to change the appearance of your sprite at any time. Random Gifts Certain adventuring-exclusive NPCs, such as Gullon the Potato Peeler/Gull IV, may randomly appear and give the player a gift in the form of potatoes and an item. Like any other adventuring NPC, they will pass you by if you remain unresponsive for too long and you will not receive the gift. You can also decline. The gift-giver NPCs are: Gullon the Potato Peeler, Gull IV, Marmael the Benevolent and Chiffon the Pastry Artist. Currently, these are some of the gifts you can receive: * 200 and 1 random Conecake (food item) from Chiffon the Pastry Artist * 50 and 1 Plump or Misshapen Turnip (hatchables) from Gullon the Potato Peeler * 100 and 1 Snail Friend (accessory) from Gull IV * 100 and 1 Plump Turnip (hatchables) from Marmel the Benevolent Rewards After collecting 50 points for any one bar in the energy meter, click on the giftbox on top of it to receive your prize. Currently, prizes are as follows: * 200 and a Pet Recipe Scroll (used for Pet Alchemy) * 500 and one of the following Totems: Category:Help Category:Adventuring